Karaoke Night
by ladyknights104
Summary: Japan invites his friends over for karaoke thinking nothing of it. But will these songs bring out the true feelings they have for each other? Or will they hog the mic? Amechu/AmericaxChina Gerita/GermanyxItaly Spamano/SpainxRomano GreecexJapan/Giripan
1. Chapter 1

**Karaoke Night**

**Summery: Japan invites his friends over for some karaoke thinking nothing of it. But will these songs bring out the true feelings they have for each other? Or will they hog the mic?**

**Couples/Pairings: America x China, Greece x Japan, Germany x Italy, Spain x Romano**

**Warnings: Boy x Boy don't like don't read, Chibitalia sadness, cavity warning **

**None of the songs are mine and I do not own Hetalia**

**!**

America x China: Easy

"Alright! It**'s **the hero's turn!"

America excitedly flipped through the songs to find one he knew. Everyone grunted, knowing the American he would probably hog the mic for an hour until he either had to go to the bathroom or something else. China on the other hand liked Americas singing, for the most part. His music was quite popular through out the world and even he himself bobbed his head to it from time to time.

"HA! GOT ONE!"

They all looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Japan walked over and saw the song he was singing and burrowed his eyebrows.

"You want to sing country music?"

"YEA~!"

"Well, if my memory serves me right this is a duet. More specifically a male-female duet. How are you going to sing this?"

America paused for a moment, and then looked over at China with a suggestive look in his eyes.

"No! No way am I singing a duet with you!"

"Awww~! C'mon China~! Out of all of us you have the most feminine voice! Besides, aren't you like, voiced by a girl?" (**A/N-fun fact, both Chinas Japanese and English voice actors are girls. Ironic ain't it? XD)**

"I DO NOT-….wait what?"

"So you'll do it?"

America gave China the most alluring puppy dog face you would ever see in your short life. Chinas eyebrow twitched a little. That look was so adorable he had to quarrel with himself for a moment but eventually gave in with a sigh. With a loud yell of excitement Alfred threw the Chinese man a mic and played the song. China was able to get a glimpse of the screen and saw the song was "Easy" by Rascal Flatts ft. Natasha Bedingfeild. A drum came in and then a guitar solo. America started.

**We broke up, yeah it's tough**

**Most guys would've been crushed**

**Wastin', their time**

**Wounderin' where they went wrong**

**No way, not me**

**Hey I'm doin' just fine**

**I'm not afraid of moving on!**

China was surprised. America's voice was like….like….something indescribable! He guessed that the American was good at singing, but this! This was…most unexpected. He looked around to see most of the nations eyebrows raised, except for England of course. He practically raised the guy.

**It's easy! Going out on a Friday night!**

**Easy! Every time I see her out!**

**I can smile!**

**Live it up!**

**The way a single guy does!**

**But what she! What she don't know!**

**Is how hard it is to make it look so, EASY!**

A guitar solo came in. America looked at China with that famous thousand watt smile of his and gestured it would be his turn soon. Then the lyrics came on.

_**The truth is, I miss, lyin' in those arms of his**_

_**But I don't ever let it show!**_

_**I laugh, and I act, like I'm having the time of my life!**_

_**As far as he knows!**_

Wow! This was unexpected. Chinas voice did sound kinda feminine. But it wasn't that bad either. Actually, it was really good. Yao didn't know he had it in him!

_**It's easy! Goin' out on a Friday night!**_

_**Easy! Every time I see him out!**_

_**I can smile! **_

_**Live it up!**_

_**The way a single girl does!**_

_**But what he! What he don't know!**_

_**Is how hard it is to make it look so, EASY!**_

A loud guitar came in again and this time America was singing right along with him.

**Easy! _Oh, it's easy!_**

**Oh it's easy!**

_**Oh it's easy!**_

**Goin' out on a Friday night!**

_**Oh it's easy! Every time I see him out!**_

**I can smile. _Live it up!_**

**Forget about the way it was!**

_**Forget about the way it was!**_

**_But what _she!**

_**Oh, what he don't know!**_

**What she don't know!**

**Is how hard it is to make it look so, EASY!**

_**Is how hard it is to make it look so, EASY!**_

_**OHHHH~! (x2)**_

**OHHHH~! (x2)**

**_It's so easy! _(So easy!)**

The last part involved America making some noise with his voice. It was like an angel though. All China did was stare at him in astonishment. There was this warm feeling in his chest all of the sudden and his heart was beating really fast. This has happened before when he was around the American, but it was usually after receiving one of his bear hugs so he would always shake it off as nothing. But it seems that this time he knew that it was because of his feelings for the American. Wait! Did he….like America? Possibly. Then again who wouldn't? The young nation practically oozed happiness and sunshine. But none of the other nations seemed to act this way towards him so…..it was just him? The song came to an end and once again America flashed that bright smile of his and China, without knowing it, furiously blushed.

"Dude, are you alright?"

Chinas blush deepened.

"A..hahahaha…I….need to…step out for a moment!"

With that China walked quickly out to Japans front porch, face entirely red. But of course America followed. Once out on the front porch he noticed how the Asian nation's hair shined in the moon light and beautiful those golden eyes were. He had accepted the fact that he might have feeling for the older nation. It wasn't like he could do anything. China had this kind of pout on his face, which made the American smile. He reached over and put a hand on his shoulder causing him to whip his head around. (God, America loved his hair!)

"You were amazing!"

China blushed and looked down at his feet.

"No! Really! You were amazing! You should sing more often! Then again you do have 4000 years of experience over my head, so it's not THAT surprising."

China looked up and gave the American a crooked smile.

"Thank you, I'm glad you feel that way. But over all you surprised me the most."

America raised an eyebrow.

"I-I-I mean I knew you could sing! I mean your music is quite famous but I didn't expect you to be that good!(Face palm) What am I saying….of course its obvious so why am I trying to hide it?"

OK, now THAT was confusing! America took the smaller nation's chin between his fore finger and his thumb while holding him close, causing both of them to blush.

"What do you mean? What's obvious? What are you hiding?"

China scrunched up his nose and jammed his eyes shut taking a deep breath, the softened his face and opened his golden eyes slowly. Those eyes, they were like a beautiful sunset.

"America…I like you, as in **like **you! If you don't feel the same about me that's fine, but would you still be my friend?"

America was shocked! China liked HIM? Most people thought he was loud and obnoxious but of course when they needed help who would they call? Him. Was China just trying to seduce him? Did China want something from him? The look in the smaller nation's eyes answered his question. It may not seem like he can't read the atmosphere, but really he only acts like he doesn't. He only acted like an idiot because everyone takes life way too seriously and should just enjoy the ride. But this….he's never felt something like this before. No way was he going to lose it! He hugged Yao tight digging his face into that long deep brown hair. At first China tensed up, the relaxed and hugged him back. America brought his face to the others, golden orbs staring into sky blue orbs. Slowly, America bent down and pressed his lips against China's. China kissed back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around the others neck deepening the kiss. They broke the kiss when something flashed with a snapping sound only to see Hungary snap a picture of them kissing and run away squealing like a crazy fangirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: Japan invites his friends over for some karaoke thinking nothing of it. But will these songs bring out the true feelings they have for each other? Or will they hog the mic?**

**Couples/Pairings: America x China, Greece x Japan, Germany x Italy, Spain x Romano**

**Warnings: Boy x Boy don't like don't read, Chibitalia sadness, cavity warning **

**None of the songs are mine and I do not own Hetalia!**

Italy/Chibitalia x Germany/HRE: I miss you

After America and China situated themselves as a couple it was Italy's turn to pick a song. He picked yet another American song.

"Ve~! This goes out to someone special! Even though he doesn't know it we've been friends for a lot longer than he can remember!"

Germany, as usual, had no idea what the Italian was talking about. Lately Italy has been acting strange, as in stranger than usual. But he's learned to just roll with it. His thoughts stopped when he noticed the song Italy was singing was "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus. How odd….

**Sha la la la la, sha la la la**

**You used to call me your angel**

**Said I was sent strait down from heaven**

**You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong**

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here holdin' me!**

What a sad song. Germany was wondering who Italy was referring to. He might be talking about his Grandfather Rome. But then again he said something about friends for a long time and not remembering, so he was clueless.

**I miss you, I miss you smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow **

**My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

The way Italy was singing this song was like he meant every word. Germany has heard about how Italy had a first love but he disappeared. But he also said that the person he's talking about is still here but doesn't remember. How weird.

**You used to call me your dreamer**

**And now I'm livin' out my dream**

True, Italy was in a way living his dream. He became a nation didn't he? That was kinda his goal when he was younger. Even though he isn't very strong he still fulfilled his dream.

**Oh how I wish you could see**

**Everything that's happening for me**

Even though Italy's first love wasn't here right now, Germany was. Germany looks after Italy and (deeply) cares for him. Recently Germany has had a battle with how he truly feels about Italy. Was it love or were they "just friends". Deep down inside him he hopes it's something more,

**I'm thinking back on the past**

**It's true the time is flying by too fast**

Time has indeed gone by fast. It seems like only yesterday Germany found Italy hiding in a tomato crate (why was he hiding there?) and Italy was happily living in his house. Those, in a way, were good times.

**I miss you, I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow **

**My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know **

**I miss you**

**Sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

Things have definitely changed since WWI. Like Germany and Italy are allies and they're close friends. And then...there's that…

**I know you're in a better place yeah**

**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**

**I know you're were you need to be**

**Even though it's not here with me**

After WWII Germany and Italy were separated for what seemed like centuries. During that time Germany missed Italy deeply, but knew that for the time being, it was for the best. But it hurt, oh did it hurt.

**I miss you, I miss you smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're sill here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha la la la la**

**I miss you, I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here some how**

**My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

The music faded out and everyone clapped. When Italy took his seat next to his friend Germany couldn't help but ask him.

"Why did you pick that song?"

Italy looked up at him with his always eyes closed and smiled.

"Ve~ It reminds me of someone special!"

Well duh!

"Yes but who were you talking about? Was it Rome?"

"Ve~ No. Not Grandpa Rome."

"Then who?"

Italy did the strangest thing. He opened his eyes and took Ludwig's hand while resting his head on his shoulder. At this the German blushed furiously but gently squeezed his friend's hand.

"Feliciano."

"Hm?"

"Ich werde dich nie verlassen wieder ... ich verspreche.''

"Grazie ... Santo Roma"

Ich werde dich nie verlassen wieder ... ich verspreche- I'll never leave again ... I promise

Grazie ... Santo Roma- Thank you ... Holy Rome


End file.
